Choyini Dictionary
The dictionary is meant as an explanation of all the words of the language called Choyini. Note: The words are not pronounced as you might read them in English. RW: Relationship word (See Grammar ) OW: Object word (See Grammar) AW: After word (See Grammar) LW: Lone word (See Grammar) Cha-Chu Cha Cha: AW The sentence is attempted (Tries) Chasa: RW The next object protects the previous object.(Guards) Chashu: RW The previous object does something to the next object. What is done is often explained in another part of the sentence. Chayu: RW The next object procures a long term negative magical effect on the previous object. (To Curse) Chatha: OW A point in time. Chanacho: OW Conglomeration of Chatha nacheno chosila, or "Point in time before magic." Chanocho: OW Conglomeration of Chatha nochena cholisa, or "Point in time after magic." Che Chewu: OW A tree that bears needles and does not shed them.(Conifer tree) Chesa: RW The next object goes away from previous object. Cheshi: OW A facial expression where the edges of the mouth are curved upwards and teeth are showing. Usually expresses happiness or friendliness. (Grin) Chi Chila: OW A hard substance formed of mineral matter. (Stone) Chilani: OW A physical construct made to require dedicated thought to be solved. (Puzzle) Chiye: RW The next object gets fed to the previous object. (To feed) Chishiya: OW An activity done in a safe environment done for entertainment. (Game) Cho Chosila: OW A category name for all the arts and events involving Raw Magical Energy. (Magic) Choyini: OW The language which this is a word from. Originated from "Choya yisi nithe-e", or "Language of traders". Choi: RW The next object is told by the previous object (To Tell/To Say) Choya: OW A structured system through which information is communicated with other individuals. (Language) Choyi: RW The Next object learns of the existence of the Previous object. (To Discover) Chu Chusea: OW The colour of healthy leaves (Green) Chuyashe: OW The act of being prevented from falling by being attached to something above the center of mass (hanging) Chunila: OW The act of being prevented from falling up by being attached to something below the center of mass (hanging upwards) Chue: RW The previous object makes the next object advance in some way or another (Develops) Ha-Hu Ha Hali: OW Clean, usable, drinkable water. Hani: OW A hole large enough for people to move through in Chila.(Cave) Hanuwa: OW Going upwards uncontrollably. (Falling upwards) Haeoa: OW A state better than average, but not significantly so. (Good) He Heathu: OW Loose grains of Chila, often containing organic matter (Dirt) Helu: OW Below the user. (Down) Hesi: RW The previous object makes the next object visually apparent as to be be the center of attention (To Show) Heli: OW A male who has a child. (Father) Heno: OW A female who has a child. (Mother) Heyu: OW A person of unknown or unspecified gender who has a child. (Parent) Hechu: RW The next object makes the previous object advance in some way or another (Develops) Hi Hithu: OW The absence of life in an organism. (Death) Hino: RW The previous object possesses the next object. (Has) Hishu: RW The next object will attempt to do the previous object (To plan) Hicho: RW The previous object is told by the next object (To Tell/To Say) Ho Ho: OW A refferential word, referring to something which is shown by body language. One of the few words with it's own writing rules (For example, the object that the speaker points at). (He, her, that etc.) Hoewi: OW A cryptic question, meant to require dedicated thought to truly understand and answer (Riddle) Hothu: RW The previous object grants something to the next object without any requirements for repayment after that point to the previous object (To give) Holi: RW The previous object contains or stores the next object. Hu Huyea: OW Negatistic magic. Hucholi: OW A form of energy that is the foundation of all magics (Raw Magical Energy) Huwa: RW The previous object forcefully removes the next object. (Rip) La-Lu La Lane : OW A water catching tree. Lawani: OW Land which is higher then the rest (For example, a mountain or a hill). Lasha: RW The next object is surrounded or inbetween the previous object. Lacha: OW The front side of the head, where the eyes, nose and mouth is located (face). Lawe: RW The next object feels sad about the absence of the previous object. (~Miss) Le Letha: OW Plant with flowers and nashewa branches. (Flower bush) Lethi: OW The black in the sky. (Night) Lethi Lusho Salewo: OW Celestial Dance magic. Lethicha: OW The small white/yellow dots in the Lethi. (Stars) Li Lisethe: OW The colour of autumn leaves and Thishu (Red) Licha: OW Above the user (Up) Linuwo: OW The act of being civilized (Civil) Lio: RW The next object contains or stores the previous object. Lo Lo : OW A sentient person (The sentient race of Shechilushoeathu) Loya: OW Things worn on the feet to increase walking comfort (Footwear) Lothu: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the next object, using or doing the previous object. Loluwu: OW An Ancient Entity. Lu Lu: RW To be, is same as. (Use the same as = sign) Lusho: RW The next object Is under the previous object. Luchi: OW The spherical organ with which a large amount of animals perceive visual light. (Eye) Luchiwanu: OW The hair above an eye. (Eyebrow) Na-Nu Na Na: OW The speaker.(I, me) Na-a: OW The speaker and other people, excluding the person being talked to. (We) Natha: RW Means the next object goes to the previous object. Nashethe: OW The branches of pure light and heat coming from the clouds. (lightning) Nashewa: OW The material of which the hard part of a tree consists. (Wood) Nacheno: RW The previous object is/happens before(in terms of time) the next object. NaliOW The person the speaker talks to, and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Only used when talking to a male (We) NanoOW The person the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Only used when talking to a female (We) Nayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself and potentially other people. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, or when adressing a group of people (We). Nalonutha: LW A shortened conglomorate of the greeting: Nano/nali/nayu thulo linuwo tha. Used as an informal greeting. (Hello) Ne Nelusi: OW A safe place, either artificial or natural. Often a place where most living is done. (for example a house or a home) Neso: OW The side on which, relative to a person's vertical centre, their stomach is (Left) Neani: OW A place with little life, high temperatures at day and very little water (Hot Desert) Nesothina: OW The muscular organ that pumps blood through the body located in the left side of the chest (Left Heart) Ni Ni: AW Makes the sentence a question. (?) Niletha: OW Plant with flowers and no nashewa. (Flower) Niashe: OW The colour of the absence of light. (Black) Nichali: RW The mentioned objects happen at the same time, if one of the object words mentions a time, it means the object on the other side of this RW happens at said time. Nithe: OW A person who makes a living through purchasing goods and then selling the products for a higher price. (Trader, Merchant) Niyo: RW The next object originates from the previous object which is a time. No Nosu: OW Linking magic Nochena: RW The next object is/happens after(in terms of time) the previous object. Noi: RW The next object possesses the previous object. (Has) Nu Nulo: OW The/a end. If said as if someone is doing the end, it actually means he/she is done with something. Nuchayo: OW The event of active hostility between two factions (War) Nuse: OW Something that can be done (Action) Nuso: RW The next object is given to the previous object. Receive Nuchi: OW A roughly average state. Sa-Su Sa Salewo: OW A series of often graceful movements, usually to the beat of music (Dance) Sawo: RW The previous object has romantic interests in the next object (Loves) Sacha: RW The previous object protects the next object. (Guards) Sache: RW The previous object goes away from the next object. Satheno: OW The female member of an un-official romantical relationship (Girlfriend) Sawoli: OW The male member of an un-official romantical relationship (Boyfriend) Se Seathu: OW A person who is friendly with the speaker. (friend) Seya: RW The previous object kills the next object. (To murder, to kill) Seniyu: OW The act of walking. Senichila: OW A magical puppet of a Celestial Dancer (Golem) Senilawo: OW The act of creating a Golem. Si Si: RW Is close to. Siyali: OW Thin tall plants with thin long leaves and no nashewa (Grasses) Siwa: OW Goes downwards uncontrollably (Falling down) Sie: RW The next object makes the previous object visually apparent as to be be the center of attention (To Show) Siyi: RW The previous object speaks the next object which has to be a language. (Speaks) So Sowa: OW An object which blocks an entrance, but can be opened (A door) Sone: OW The side on which, relative to a person's vertical centre, their liver is (Right) Sonethina: OW The muscular organ that pumps blood through the body located in the right side of the chest (Right Heart) Sonu: RW The previous object is given to the next object. Receive Su Sunali: OW To rotate in a direction. (turn) Suoa: OW Heading into a different direction then you were going before. (Change direction) Suna: OW The only part of a person that survives death, contains all the memories and knowledge of a person. (Soul) Suwoli: OW The male member of an official romantical relationship (Husband) Sutheno: OW The female member of an official romantical relationship (Wife) Sha-Shu Sha Shali: OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a male. (You (male)) Shano: OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a female. (You (female)) Shayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, to insult someone or when adressing a group of people. (You (unknown gender or plural)) Shala: RW The previous object is surrounded or inbetween the next object. Shanewo: OW A series of words, often in poetic verse, delivered on a rythm with differing pitch and tone to produce a pleasing performance for the ear (Song) Shathelu: OW A series of sounds of different pitch and tone that produce a pleasing performance for the ear (Music) Shathioshewe: LW An informal form and conglomeration of "Shali/Shano/Shayu thiyu shioa she we", Is used when two people depart from eachother (Goodbye) She She: AW Places the sentence in the future. Shechi: OW The blue in the sky. (Day (Opposite of night)) Shechicha: OW The white, sometimes gray cottonlike objects in the Shechi and Lethi. (Clouds) Shechilushoeathu: OW The world (Originates from Shechi lusho heathu or Dirt under the sky at day.) Sheya: RW The previous object brings the next object back from the dead (Resurrect) Shi Shi: AW/LW Makes a sentence false. When this word is used on its own, it means that the person disagrees with whatever has been said beforehand (Not, No) Shiyawu: OW/LW To agree. When this word is used on its own, it means that the person agrees with whatever has been said beforehand (To Agree, I agree, Yes) Shisau: OW The responce to a question (Answer). Shioa: OW A state better than average, a very broad term. (Good, Great, Fantastic, Brilliant, Superb etc.) Sho Sho: AW Turns the sentence into an intention. (Means to) Sholu: RW The next object is above the previous object. Showi: RW The previous object goes or travels with the next object. Shoa: OW Normally detectable, but now no longer detectable (Disappear) Shu Shuchi: OW A person who wants to kill the speaker. (Enemy, hostile person, attacker) Shualu: OW A person who wants to kill someone other than the speaker. (Enemy of the other person) Shui: RW The previous object will attempt to do the next object (To plan) Shucha: RW The next object does something to the previous object. What is done is often explained in another part of the sentence. Tha-Thu Tha Tha: AW Makes the sentence a suggestion. Thayi: OW The colour of the Thi (Yellow) Thana; RW This means that the previous object, heads to the next object. Thawile: OW The/a beginning, if said as though someone is doing the beginning, it means they start with something. (Start) The Theaya: OW Clouds which contain rain and cause nashethe. (Rain/Thunderclouds) Thesewu: OW A tree which sheds its leaves in winter. (Deciduous tree) Thewa: OW A source of food. Thenisa: OW This exact moment in time (Now). The: AW The sentence happens at this very moment. Thi Thi: OW The yellow light and warmth giving disc in the Shechi. (Sun) Thishu: OW The heat and light giving thing that turns wood into a black charred substance. (Fire) Thiyu: RW The previous object is considered to be in the state indicated by the next object. Thiachu: OW A generic word for an object used to store currency of objects of publicly accepted value. (Bank, money-pouch etc. etc.) Tho Tho: AW Makes a sentence a command. (Do it) Tholi: OW The gas inbetween the earth and the blue or black in the sky (Air) Thocha: OW The quality of being considerably above average (Greatness) Thu Thulo: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the previous object, using or doing the next object. Thuo: RW The next object grants an something to the previous object without any requirements for repayment after that point to the next object (To give) Thuchai: LW This word signifies that the person who is saying it changes the subject, meaning what was previously said will not apply to what will be said from this word onwards. Wa-Wu Wa Wa: AW The sentence is the only thing that is done. Wache: OW Flowerless plant with nashewa branches. (Bush) Wanua: OW A massive group of buildings, connected with good infrastructure, with large amounts of Lo-o living in them (cities) Wayili: OW The white shapeshifting disc in the Lethi. (Moon) Wanu: OW Hair on the bottom half of the face but not beyond the jawline, usually unique to men. Wano: OW Hair below the jawline and in the neck, usually unique to men. Wao: RW The next object forcefully removes the previous object. (Rip) We Wecha: OW To stop. Weli: OW Dirty, unusable, undrinkable water. Weshu: OW The colour of the Shechi (Blue) We: AW Turns the sentence into a wish. If not elaborated upon in the next sentence, the wish is of the speaker. (want) Wetha: OW Something that is desired (wish) Wela: RW The previous object feels sad about the absence of the next object. (~Miss) Wi Wi: RW Consists of. Is a property of. One of the few context based relationship words. Wiya: OW A big leafed tree which keeps its leaves in winter. (Palm tree) Wisho: RW The next object goes or travels with the previous object. Wina: OW A facial expression where the edges of the mouth are curved upwards, but no teeth are showing. Usually expresses happiness or friendliness. (Smile) Wo Wo: AW Makes the speaker say that the sentence is an opinion. Wosa: RW The next object has romantic interests in the previous object (Loves) Wolani: OW A region in water, largely bordered by land, but not completely (e.g. bays and seas) Woila: OW Without relief (flat) Wu Wuyelu: OW Mechagical magic. Wunalo: OW A region on land roughly bordered by large geographical phenomenon (e.g. Mountains, Oceans, but not rivers) (Geographical region) Wu: AW Makes the sentence be in the past. Wuye: RW The next object procures a long term positive magical effect on the previous object. (Bless) Ya-Yu Ya Yachu: OW Small yellow grains of an inorganic solid substance (Sand) Yashinu: OW Something that wants to eat a living creature. (Predator) Yase: RW The next object kills the previous object. (Murder, kill) Yashe: RW The next object brings the previous object back from the dead (Resurrect) Yanalu: OW Being able to be found (Traceable) Ye Yethina: OW (Life/alive) Yeshu: OW An object that is made of bone-like material, and sits exposed on the top half of a creatures head. (Horns) Yechi: RW The previous object gets fed to the next object. (To feed) Yewu: RW The previous object procures a long term positive magical effect on the next object. (Bless) Yi Yinila: OW The belief to have experienced before (Memory) Yini: OW To remember specific information (Know) Yisi: RW The previous object which has to be a language, is spoken by the next object. (Spoken by) Yinishu: OW The knowledge of non-event specific things, for example: Knowing numbers (Understand) Yiluna: OW A piece of writing. (Letter) Yicho: RW The previous object learns of the existence of the next object. (To Discover) Yo Youe: OW Vocalistic magic. Yoa: OW A large open space in nature (Field) Yoluwe: OW A thin, long terrain of bright yellow/white sand bordering a large body of water, excluding rivers and canals. (Beach) Yoni: RW The previous object originates from the next object which is a time. Yu Yu: AW Makes the speaker say the sentence is a fact. (Is true) Yuthi: RW The next object is considered to be in the state indicated by the previous object. Yucha: RW The previous object procures a long term negative magical effect on the next object. (To Curse) Dictionary Category:All Pages